Aunque no es facil de decir
by Mely Fubuki Kagamine
Summary: Hiroto y Midorikawa... dos amigos que se llevan de maravilla pero... que esconden un oscuro y amoroso secreto...  se aman pero no saben que el sentimiento es mutuo...¿que pasara?
1. Primera parte: Hiroto 13

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven ni sus personajes son mios si lo fueran ya habría casado a Mido-chan (Carol) con Hiroto desde hace mucho tiempo y yo seria la esposa de Goenji *¬* pero como eso no es posible seguire soñando nwn…**_

**Aunque no es facil de decir**

**(Hiroto parte 1)**

**Prólogo:**

No es Fácil decirlo, no es fácil expresarlo…tampoco es fácil admitirlo, pero… si fuera fácil ¿Quién lo disfrutaría?

Ver tu perfil a la luz del atardecer, mirar tu sonrisa y tu expresión al dormir… eso si es fácil admirar.

Llevo mucho tiempo mirándote, tanto que ya perdi la nocion de mi vida, pero es que como no quererte con tu actitud soñadora, tu cabello verde, sujetado en esa juguetona coleta, tu piel morena, tu mirada oscura y penetrante, haci como infantil e inocente, tu pequeño y sexy cuerpo, tu manera de hacer que mi corazón salte cada ves que sonrries… *suspiro* lamentablemente pareces no notarme, es como si no te importara.

Llevo 4 años enamorado y enloquecido por ti, ¿Por qué tanto? Simple… siempre que quiero decírtelo algo pasa.

Hoy… a mis 18 años de edad sigo mirándote sin atreverme a confesarte mis sentimientos, sigo observándote y cuidándote desde las sombras. Algo curioso es que hace 2 años me ofrecieron una beca en Francia para estudias y jugar en el equipo de futbol.

-¿la aceptaras?- preguntaste en una de tus muchas visitas a mi casa; como no si eras mi mejor amigo; -…- te mire pensando –tal ves lo haga-.

-Si haci lo haces, no dudes en que te estare apoyando desde aquí- habías asaltado mi refrigerador y comias un helado de mi nevera –estoy feliz por ti Hiro-chan- dijiste guiñando un ojo y levantando el pulgar.

Te sonreí, esa fue tu ultima visita a mi casa. 1 semana después parti siendo despedido por todos…menos tu. Eso hizo que me deprimiera, pero fingi que no me importaba. Me marche pues dejando o intentando dejar tu recuerdo…

-"_ya sabia que no me correspondías_"- ese mensaje me llego de repente de un numero desconocido, fue ahí cuando al asomarme por la ventanilla del avión te vi recargado en una pared cerrando un celular y llendote.

-Mido… ¡MIDORIKAWA!- grite una ves el avión despego –te amo…- dije al fin dejando que las lagrimas asomaran por mis ojos sin parar. Lo dije muy tarde… cuanto me arrepentí de haberme ido sin decírtelo de frente… me pregunto cuanto daño te hice, me pregunto que habría pasado si te lo hubiera dicho…

Paso el tiempo y volvi a Japón, para mi sorpresa tu fuiste a recibirme a mi regreso, ahí estabas tu con con tu característica sonrisa.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Hiro-chan- dijiste golpeándome la espalda y sonriendo.

-Gracias, es bueno volver- te regrese la sonrisa.

-¡Vamos por un helado para celebrar!- pude ver que no habías cambiado… tal ves ese mensaje no lo enviaste tu… eso pensé. Aun guardo en mi celular ese mensaje creyendo que fue tuyo.

Aquella tarde mientras comíamos el helado en el parque, tenias mi celular (costumbre tuya de jugar con el), al voltear a verte logre observar que te ponías nervioso mientras veias algo en el, al intentar quitártelo me miraste.

-¿Qué pasa Mido-chan?- pregunte.

-Na-nada…- me devolviste el teléfono.

-¿Bien?- te mire extrañado

Te levantaste y me dijiste que te tenias que ir, yo me quede mirando como te paraste y por acto reflejo si querer sujete tu mano; te giraste.

-¿Qu-que pasa?- te sonrojaste… cai en la cuenta de por que.

-Ah…l-lo siento- te solte, me miraste y sonreíste.

-Tu mano esta fría, mejor será que vayas a casa-

-s-si- "_si… será mejor quedarnos como estamos…siendo solo amigos…nada mas…me guardare estos sentimientos que me carcomen el alma y el corazón…te seguire cuidando desde las sombras, por que… eres lo mas importante de mi vida"_

**Luego subo el próximo capitulo espero les guste**

**Dedicado a Mido-chan (Carol nee-chan) por que fue por ella que lo escribo nwn arigato nee-chan**


	2. Segunda parte: Midorikawa's ¿love?

_**Disclaimer: ya saben… ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen lalalala sin mas disfruten…**_

**Aunque no es facil de decir**

**(Midorikawa parte 2)**

**Prólogo:**

No es Fácil decirlo, no es fácil expresarlo…tampoco es fácil admitirlo, pero… si fuera fácil ¿Quién lo disfrutaría?

Ver tu cabello meneándose suavemente con el viento…tu sonrisa tan dulce y tranquila, tu suave voz diciendo mi nombre… eso…si es fácil de admirar… supongo

-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxx

Aquella tarde… Mirando por la ventana… viendo como tu avión desapareece, y lo único que se me ocurre hacer… es mandarte un mensaje desde otro celular " ya sabía que no me correspondías"… yo te amaba ¿no se noto? ¿nunca viste que intentaba llamar tu atención?

_-flashback-_

**Hace 2 años, cuando me dijiste que te habían ofrecido una beca para irte a Francia, me destrozaste el alma, no quería que te fueras… pero era la oportunidad de tu vida… no iba a dejar que perdieras tu oportunidad de triunfar, así que solo sonreí.**

**-Si así lo haces, no dudes en que estaré apoyándote desde aquí- conteste, pues tu no sabias si aceptar o no, además… somos mejores amigos ¿no?**

**Sin embargo el día de tu partida me dio miedo, y tristeza verte, no quise ir, pero reaccioné, no quería perderte ni que te alejaras , mas al llegar fue tarde, pedí el celular de uno de mis amigos que no tuvieras y mande un mensaje…**

_-fin flashback-_

Ya dos años han pasado desde tu ida… hoy regresas, por lo que decidí ir por ti al aeropuerto; estas un poco diferente, tu cabello creció un poco, y tus facciones se han hecho más maduras, pero tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos que me hipnotizaron.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Hiro-chan- te digo golpeándote la espalda cariñosamente mientras te sonrío.

-Gracias, es bueno volver- contestas con una linda sonrisa.

Al salir del aeropuerto, fuimos por un helado y me platicabas de tus experiencias, en eso quería jugar con tu celular como siempre solía hacerlo, fue cuando vi tus mensajes y entre ellos estaba el mío, me sobresalte, me lo quitaste y preguntaste: - ¿Estás bien Mido-chan?¿Qué pasa?-

-Na-nada- rogaba que no notaras nada

-¿Bien?- lucías confundido

-M-me debo ir- acto seguido me levante y estaba por caminar cuando sentí tu fría y suave mano sujetando la mía, me sonroje un poco.

-¿Q-que pasa?- pregunte

-Ah!... lo siento-

- Estas frío, será mejor que vayas a casa-

-s-si-

No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de tener tus brazos sujetándome con fuerza, saber que no me soltarías, saber que estarías con migo por siempre. No me es fácil decir lo que siento… sin querer inflo mis cachetes y te me quedas viendo un poco sonrojado (**N/A:****(¬¬****que****pensabas****hirotitio!****xDD).**

**-**l…lo sien…to- susurras acercándote a mi rostro- pe-pero…ya no soporto…-

-¿D…de que rayos hablas?- me sonrojo compitiendo con tu cabello.

Justo cuando nuestras respiraciones se mezclan te detienes y te alejas…dejando aquel beso en el aire, cuando abrí los ojos…tu ya no estabas –lo siento Mido-chan…- fue lo último que oí.

Tal parece ser que de verdad no quieres nada con migo… o que solo juegas con migo, eso me duele, a pesar de que mis amigos me dicen lo contrario…

¿sere capaz de olvidarte y seguir con mi vida?... eso ni yo mismo lo se…


	3. Tercera parte: The End

_**Disclaimer: **__**Ya **__**saben**__**… **__**Inazuma **__**Eleven **__**no **__**me **__**pertenece **__**es **__**de **__**su **__**respectivo **__**autor **__**AL **__**CUAL **__**QUISIERA **__**AHORCAR **__**POR **__**NO **__**HABER **__**HECHO **__**ESTA **__**MARAVILLOSA **__**SERIE **__**UN **__**YAOI! **__**Sin **__**más **__**disfruten **_(~¯ ▽¯)~

**Aunque no es fácil de decir**

**(Hiroto y Midorikawa parte 3)**

***Hiroto POV***

**Justo cuando te iba a besar recapacite… ¿Qué tal si luego me odias? ¿O ya no me hablas? ¿Y qué pasa si me rechazas? Esas y mas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza. Me fui dejando ahí… solo de nuevo.**

**Mientras caminaba por las calles comenzó a nevar, al ver la blanca nieve caer… unas lagrimas brotaron de mi rostro… el amor es difícil ¿sabes?...**

**TE AMO RYUUJI MIDORIKAWA… pero yo se que tu a mi no…**

***Fin Hiroto POV***

***Midorikawa POV***

**Miré al cielo, comenzó a nevar… intente sonreír pero me fue imposible hacerlo… intente no llorar, pero tampoco lo logre… mire el vaho (N/A: el vaho es el vaporcito que sale de la boca cuando hace frío) de mi boca y comencé a llorar sin control, las lágrimas salían calientes de mis ojos, pasando por mis mejillas y marcándolas.**

**Ojala me pudieras oír… ojala escucharas a mi desbocado corazón que solo late por ti… ojala estuvieras aquí…**

***Fin Midorikawa POV***

**Ryuuji Midorikawa seguía en el mismo lugar donde estuvo a escasos centímetros… tal vez milímetros de recibir su tan ansiado beso.**

**-Hiroto-kun- las lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos sin dejar de caer, la nieve comenzaba a cubrirlo con su blanco manto.**

***Mido POV***

**Decidí irme a casa decepcionado… mi depresión era tanta que sin darme cuenta, me sentí vacío, camine por las calles pero nadie se imaginaba que un conductor ebrio derraparía en la nieve provocando un accidente…**

**La luz se hizo oscuridad, la sonrisa se torno en llanto, el calor en frío, el cariño se torno en vacío… todo en tan solo unos segundos…**

***Fin Mido POV***

**-**_llamada __entrante_**-**

**-**¿Bueno?**-****una ****voz ****áspera ****y ****cansada ****al ****igual ****que ****deprimida ****contestó.**

**-**_¿Kiyama __Hiroto- kun?_**-****una ****voz ****femenina ****preocupada ****respondió.**

**-**Si ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es?**-**

**-**_Hablo __del __Hospital __General __Inazuma__… __¿Conoce __usted __a __Midorikawa __Ryuuji-kun?_**-**

**-**Si… ¿Por qué?**-**

**-**_Tuvo __un __accidente__… __solicitamos __urgente __su __presencia__… __¿Bueno? ¿Hiroto-san? __¿Bueno?..._**-**

**-**_Fin __de __la __llamada__**-**_

***Hiroto POV***

**Al escuchar la palabra "accidente" salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude directo al hospital… no podía ser posible, tu MI Mido-chan ¿Un accidente? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Un horrible pánico inundó mi ser completo… no quería perderte… no ahora que después de pensarlo un rato, planeaba decírtelo… no me dejes… mantente despierto y quédate… solo espérame un poco mas…**

**Llegue al hospital hecho bala, la recepcionista preguntó mi nombre y desesperado le conteste.**

**-**Está en urgencias**-****dijo ****la ****joven ****seria**** –**por favor espera en la sala**-.**

**-_por __favor __déjeme __pasar __a __verlo_- contesté desesperado, no podía siquiera pensar con claridad.**

**-**Espere en la sala**-****dijo ****finalmente ****para ****darme ****la ****espalda.**

**Resignado le hice caso, al sentarme no lo soporte mas, mis lagrimas caían sin control, mientras yo solo me lamentaba y pensaba: ¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiera besado? ¿Acaso me corresponderías? ¿Habría pasado esto?... no imposible. Mi mente se llena de imágenes tuyas; sonriéndome, llorando, enojado, serio, feliz y… la última que vi… decepcionada. Comencé a oír tu voz en mi cabeza gritándome que no me alejara…**

**Por favor… no me dejes, no ahora, ya sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero quiero vivir a tu lado, quiero compartirlo todo contigo… **

***Fin Hiroto POV***

**-¿**Kiyama Hiroto-san?**-****un ****doctor ****salió ****de ****urgencias ****preguntando ****por ****el ****ojiverde****-**¿Está aquí?**-.**

**-**Soy yo**-****Hiroto ****se ****levanto ****rápidamente**- ¿Qué pasa?...el está bien ¿Verdad?... por favor dígame que está bien- **dijo ****desesperado ****sujetando ****al ****doctor.**

**-**¿Quieres pasar a verlo?**-.**

**El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos y sin dudarlo siguió al doctor el cual lo dejó en un cuarto donde cierto peliverde inconciente respiraba dificultosamente por una máscara.**

**-**les dejo, con permiso**-****dijo ****el ****doctor-**si necesitas o pasa algo llámame**-.**

**-**Mido…**-****fue ****lo ****último ****que ****dijo ****Hiroto ****antes ****de ****lanzarse a ****llorar ****de ****nuevo, ****pero ****con ****más ****ímpetu ****y ****tristeza, ****aquello ****era ****malo, ****su ****Mido ****estaba ****débil ****y ****se ****veía ****delicado. ****Se ****acerco ****y ****acarició ****la ****frente ****del ****peliverde ****dándole ****un ****pequeño ****beso.**

**Acto seguido unos ojos negros lo miraban atónitos per tristes**

**-**M-mido…**-Hiroto ****lo ****miró ****sorprendido.**

**-**Hi…ro…to…**-Midorikawa ****apenas ****podía ****hablar; ****al ****decir ****aquel ****nombre ****unas ****cuantas ****lagrimas ****resbalaron ****por ****sus ****mejillas.**

**El ****mayor ****las ****limpió ****y ****le ****sonrió ****tiernamente**** –**aquí estoy…**-sujeto ****su ****mano**** –**y no pienso irme jamás**-.**

**Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al menor el cual se sonrojo.**

**-**Te amo Mido-chan**-**_**"**__**al**__**fin **__**lo **__**dije**__**" **_**pensó ****triunfante, ****si ****lo ****rechazaba ****al ****menos ****sabía ****que ****lo ****dijo****… ****con ****eso ****bastaba ,****notó ****que ****el ****otro ****no ****reaccionaba ****y ****se ****volteo ****a ****verlo. ****Sus ****ojos ****negros ****estaban ****inundados ****en ****lagrimas ****y ****un ****lindo ****sonrojo ****se ****asomaba ****en ****su ****rostro. ****Esbozó ****una ****sonrisa ****linda ****pero****… ****comenzó ****a ****toser, ****aquello ****había ****representado ****un ****gran ****esfuerzo para Midorikawa****…**

-Oh no!MIDOO! RESISTE!**-****el ****pelirrojo ****espantado ****gritaba ****desesperado****… ****su ****peliverde ****estaba ****tosiendo ****sangre****-**¡DOCTOR!**-****puso ****su ****mano ****apretando ****la ****del ****menor**** –**Aquí estoy Mido-chan**-****dijo.**

**El ****doctor ****llegó ****junto ****a ****una ****enfermera**** –**saca al chico de aquí **– ****dijo.**

**-**ven con migo**-****reacciono ****la ****enfermera ****jalando ****a ****Hiroto.**

**-**NOOOOOO! RYUUJII! NOOO!**-****sus ****gritos ****se ****oían ****por ****toda ****la e****stancia.**

_**Pip pip pip pip pip pip pip**_

**-**Mido-chan! NO ME DEJES AHORA!**-****Hiroto ****lloraba.**

_**Piiiiip piiiip piiiip piiiiip piiiip piiiip**_

**-**MIDORIKAWA!**-**

**Fue lo último que oyó… de los latidos del peliverde…**

***Hiroto POV***

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando tuve el valor pasa esto? ¿Por qué?...**

**Esas y mas ****preguntas ****rondaron ****por ****mi ****mente ****3 ****días ****y ****2 ****noches ****después ****de ****tu ****muerte****… ****Nuestros ****amigos ****están ****destrozados****… ****mi ****hermana ****llora ****sin ****consuelo**** –**_lo __siento __Hiroto_**- ****es ****lo ****único ****que ****oigo, ****eso ****y ****manos ****tocando ****mi ****hombro****… ****esto ****no ****es ****justo, ****en ****muchos ****sentidos ****no ****lo ****es****… ****¿Alguien ****me ****odia?****¿La ****vida ****misma?****¿El ****universo?****¿El ****amor?...**

**No puedo seguir así… te seguiré a donde sea… juro que ya nada ni nadie nos separará… La torre de acero… tiene una vista impactante, subiré…**

**Sin darme cuenta lo último que logro oír es la voz de mi hermana gritando mi nombre desesperada y lo último que veo… es el cielo del atardecer teñido de rojo… me pregunto si ahora eres un ángel…**

***Fin Hiroto POV***

**Fin…**


End file.
